Magic, The Sea Green Cat of Noobyness
Magic is a sea green cat with a normal face build, long legs, with a medium torso size. Magic, like the title states, does nooby things very often, although is a 107 laffer cat at the current moment. He often gets made fun of for it, and thinks about making a hit list every once and a while but never seems to actually do it, because he doesn't wanna be known as an enemy. No matter how many times he trolls and makes toons with inappropriate names, for example, Jass Hoel. He deleted this toon upon request by a TTR staff member, however. Magic's goal is to be the toon who toons EVERYONE! His bad rep has certainly taken a toll on that though. Images These are just some of the images that can help you identify Magic. Magic currently has this nametag instead of the Scurvy/Spooky nametag, because of a recent incident that happened with somebody wanting his account. Luckily, this toon is gone, but my nametag is still like this, which is unfortunate because I did not buy it myself. We also see here Magic checking out a Flappy Cog's body, because he likes to check out everyone once and a while, and give them a big, "ur hot!11!" since you know how hot this world can be. You may see Magic in different clothes than what he's in here, and that's fine, because as long as the name and stats stick, then you're rockin' right! Magic's Toonbook Magic is currently unfortunately not allowed into Toonbook. Who knows when he will be back. He had a lot of issues with the moderators on there, and when Queen Kitkat was still around as a moderator, Magic made a stupid mistake his second time around and welp, he has this silly ban right now! If he screws up this chance even more, then the mods have threatened to not let him back into Toonbook and are also sceptical about his TTR account, meaning that he may get a termination as well. Quite sad, some people think that he was hacked when he says sexual things in Vibrant Valley every now and then. Magic's Life outside Toontown Basically Magic's backstory I guess, he was born and raised by his brother in an icy place just outside of Toontown. So no, not the brrrgh, but just off the map there, actually. Yep, he was born and raised in that big grey not rendering area. His parents died, and his brother, Captain Beany Dizzenzapper robbed a convienence store one day and met a Robber Baron named Jay. Since then, they've been the bestest of friends, even more than friends (wink wonk) and Magic has basically been left behind. He has highly developed anger issues and just tons of problems in general, he's a druggie who has a wild obsession for Angel Dust and has sawn off his body parts a few times, but Toontown recovers that easily but just a step inside, so he didn't have to worry about the real effects. Toontown is like a life sucking drug for him, and he loves it so much, it feels so good to escape his horrible life outside. Meet Magic! Magic's favorite district for everything is Pianissimo Plains! He gets upset when it's full though, it is his favorite district after all, but then he has to wait to join it!! Magic's social media! Magic has a super hot youtube, that can be found right at this link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5MHJj_aa4Nev_fxz2V7-7w?&ab_channel=PrinceWhiskersDynotoes Magic also has a da, where he posts some of his arts and life updates. I won't get into posting any other social media here though really, just check out his youtube and maybe if you're lucky you'll be able to stumble into his other ones. Doesn't mean He'll add ya though! Trivia - One time someone on Toonbook made a toon named Prince Whiskers Faggotoes, based off of his other toon's name, Prince Whiskers Dynotoes. Obviously a hater, and this time will be remembered forever <3 - Magic was created along the time that TTO was closing, but never was created into the game TTO. He was immediately transferred into TTR when it was released in closed beta. - Magic never had a beta key! He always used playtimes, and used to stream on his old channel, before it got deleted. Take a look at Magic's old design! He doesn't wear these clothes at all anymore. He may wear a piece of it alone, but nothing together. The last time he has worn these clothes, were at Toonfest 2014, before he entered his new code in the Schticker Book for some fashiony Toonfest clothing. Unfortunately, I only have a back view of this still Magic in the real world Magic may be a guy toon, but the creator is certainly not! Here's some info about her just so you stop thinking, "Who is the creator of this amazing toon in this certainly toony Tooniverse??" ok that's the only info I'm giving u ultimate trollee lelelelelel // bike horns away from y'all // throws banana peel TRY TO CATCH ME NOW FOOLS!!111! - Magic original test here:, ☀http://pastebin.com/3Su59DhW if you see anything other than that on this wiki then it's somebody else messing with me... Magic also doesn't really date toons in the game, but if you wanna ship him with anyone then go ahead! You can list current ships here: & also if you wish guests may write personal experiences playing with me in the game here: